Birthday Surprise
by Yiddibot
Summary: Draco wakes up with a bit of a surprise in his bed. Draco/Harry


Title: A Birthday Surprise

Author: Yiddibot

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco wakes up with a bit of a surprise in his bed. Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Authors Note: My first fan fiction be kind!

--

Draco woke with a pounding headache. His stomach roiled unpleasantly, the effects of the biggest hangover he'd ever had. Sun shone through the window and a quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was ten o clock. Draco took a minute to recognize his surrounding then realized that he was in his bedroom. "What was I doing last night," he wondered rubbing his temple with a wince. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Oh you're up" said a cheerful voice behind him "I made coffee"

Draco turned, startled, and then closed his eyes. _Oh please God, don't let this be true. Please let this be a horrible nightmare_. He reopened his eyes and saw that, to his horror, it was not a dream.

Harry Potter, his mortal enemy was standing in _his_ bedroom. Naked! Harry smiled at Draco and put the tray he was carrying down on the bedside table. He picked up a cup and handed it to Draco. "Here drink this it'll help."

Draco took the cup wordlessly and drained half the cup in one gulp. He continued to stare at Harry, disgustedly. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my bedroom?" he blurted out furiously, looking anywhere but Harry's naked body "and put some clothes on!"

Harry smiled mischievously, amused by Draco's embarrassment "Why Draco," Harry said, his voice sweet, "don't you remember last night?"

Draco stared at him blankly.

"You were drunk and we were talking when suddenly you asked if I wanted to come here with you." Harry stepped back suddenly nervous of Draco's reaction. He looked around the room to avoid meeting Draco's eyes, stifling a laugh at the blonde's décor. The room was elegant and the furnishings were beautiful antiques. Typical Malfoy style.

"So, you mean you took advantage of me when I was drunk!" Draco shouted furiously as he gulped down the rest of his coffee. The hot liquid burnt his throat and he automatically held out his mug for a refill. Without a sound Harry took it and refilled it before handing the mug back to Draco.

"Of course I've been wishing for this since second year." Draco looked up at Harry not sure whether he had heard right and this time Harry met his eyes and grinned. Draco took another big gulp of his coffee and sighed resignedly, not trusting himself to answer.

"Did anyone see us leave?" asked Draco grumpily; hoping again that he would wake up and find out this was a horrible nightmare.

"I doubt it," Harry shrugged.

Draco tossed Harry his clothes glancing at the clock on the table. "Hurry up and get dressed. Dad will be awake soon" He smiled wryly to himself thinking about what his dad would do if he knew what Draco had done. Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair, something he only did when he was nervous or upset. Unsure of what to do Draco simply turned around allowing Harry to get dressed.

Once Harry was fully clothed again he and Draco walked downstairs. "I can't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about this" Harry said happily.

Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt. "If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_, you're dead, got it?"

Harry smiled wickedly and mimed zipping his lips. "My lips are sealed…for now"

Draco glared at him, fed up with the whole situation, "Whatever just go away" he snapped stalking back inside and slamming the door.

"No way" Ron exclaimed when Harry had finished telling him about what had happened later that night at the burrow. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Ron's face. It was a mixture of disgust and awe.

"If you're not careful" Harry said jokingly "your face will freeze that way" Ron shut his mouth but continued to gape at Harry. Ron had known for some time that Harry was gay, ever since he walked in on Harry and Seamus making out in the Gryffindor common room.

"How did you do it?" Harry had no time to answer his friends question for at that moment he was engulfed by a large pair of arms.

"Harry, darling, Arthur didn't tell me you'd arrived" Mrs. Weasley held him out at arms length to inspect him and tutted. "What have those muggles been feeding you? You're skinny as a rake"she paused "and in need of a good haircut" She turned away from him still muttering about "those good-for-nothing muggles".

Harry could hear Molly clanging around in the kitchen preparing dinner. Ron gave Harry a questioning look, clearly annoyed about the interruption but Harry just shook his head.

"Later" he mouthed

It was after dinner before Harry had a chance to answer Ron's question and as they made their way up the stairs to Ron's bedroom Harry recounted yesterday evenings events. His voice softened as he described Draco's outfit.

"..And his top showed off his eyes just perfectly and the light bounced off his hair beautifully" Harry had been in love with Draco ever since second year when he accidentally walked in on him in the shower after a Quidditch match.

"Getting into the party" Harry continued "was the easy bit. I just climbed over the fence and went in the back door. Everyone was too drunk to notice me. The hardest bit was slipping the potion into his drink." He chuckled "after he drunk the potion I just had to wait till it kicked and then ask him up stairs with me. The rest…" Harry smiled a satisfied smile "is history"

The look of disgust had returned to Ron's face, "Look I know we're friends but I can't say much for your taste, mate"

Harry just smiled.

Draco ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair. Harry Potter? And Draco Malfoy? Together?

Draco couldn't see it, yet it had obviously happened. "_Dad is going to kill me" _Draco headed to the lounge and groaned. As if this morning wasn't bad enough Draco still had to clean up after the party. He groaned again when he saw the mess last nights guests had left. The floor was littered with pizza boxes, empty butterbeer bottles and streamers.

Draco walked around and made a half-assed effort to clean up the chaos but gave up. He made himself another coffee and headed for the bathroom. As the hot water hit Draco's cool body, he could feel his muscles relaxing.

The events of the morning played through his head like a movie as he washed his soft, blonde hair. He found his thoughts wandering as he remembered how hot Harry had looked this morning. Six years of Quidditch had toned Harry's body and the summer had done nothing to diminish his good looks. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. "_I must have had way too much alcohol to think of Potter in that way" _but he secretly smiled as he hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his slender waist. He smiled at the reflection in the mirror. He started to dress, vowing to himself to clean up before his father woke up.

"DRACO!!" the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed through the house and Draco jumped. He quickly finished dressing and hurried downstairs to meet what ever cruel and unusual punishment his father had waiting for him.

"What is the meaning of this!!" Draco bit his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud when he saw what it was that had upset his father...

--

Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Please REVIEW!


End file.
